Invasion!
by Daydream1
Summary: The Fellowship members invade a 15 year old girl's house. Yes I know it's been done a least five million times but how much could it hurt to read another one!? Anyway Idon't think it's like the other ones. R&R!!!!


Invasion  
  
Author: Daydream  
  
Disclaimer: You really think that a I wrote the Lord of the Rings? And I thought I had problems! That's so cool! But really the Lord of the Ring belongs to J.R.R. Toilken.  
  
  
  
Danielle typed as fast as she could on her computer, trying to keep up with her own thoughts. "As Frodo pounced onto Aragorn's back beating him over the head with a Cabbage Patch Kid.um.uh." She had run into writer's block (the agony!). 'Why is Frodo hitting Aragorn with a doll?' This had been a long night. For the first time ever her parents had gone on a vacation and left the house to her. She had thought it was going to be great having the whole house to herself but, the oven had caught on fire, the CD player broke, the microwave had gone bonkers, and now she had a writer's block. 'Can things get any worse?' she thought to herself. Suddenly the house went black. "Fiddlesticks!" Danny got up from the computer and walked slowly into living room searching for the fuse box. 'What am I going to do when I find the fuse box?! I'm only fifteen!' She hit something with her hand. It was the fuse box. But before she could even open it the lights flickered on. "Well, aren't we fickle?" She shook her head and decided to go to bed. After taking out her contacts and brushing her teeth she settled down into the covers. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better."  
  
Late that same night.Danielle sat straight up in bed. "What was that?" she whispered to herself. It sounded like someone was going through her refrigerator. Worriedly, she picked up a heavy book (guess which one) that was lying on the table beside her bed. 'I will go down fighting if I go at all.' thinking about a movie she had seen last week. Quietly, she slid out of her room. Making her way down the hall towards the kitchen the noises got louder. 'Why, of all things, would someone raid my fridge?' Danny peeked around the doorframe, glancing at the fridge. 'Whoever it is they're short.' She couldn't see them over the refrigerator door. Sneaking up from behind, she shut the fridge door and slammed the small guy with the book. "OW!" the figure yelped. "That was my head!" Danielle took a few steps back her eyes widening in amazement. "Pippin!?" She shook her head. "No that's impossible. You are a fictional character which means you're not real." She tried to tell him. Pippin gave her a confused look. "What do ya mean not real! I'm as real as this food, which in fact is quite good." As he was talking three other hobbits came out from around the counter. This made Danielle freak out and start whacking Pippin again. "Stop! Quit it! Hey!" Pip cried out, putting his hand above his head to ward off the pounding. As Danny pulled her arm back for another blow a hand grabbed the book. "You know it's not good to hit friends of Rangers." a low voice told her. She turned around to face Aragorn. Screaming she ran past him, out of the kitchen, into the bathroom and locked herself in.  
  
There she curled up into a little ball and tried to reassure herself. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. You're writing way to many fanfiction stories." As Danielle was starting to get over the shock she began to wonder about the characters that were in her house. She knew that at least the four hobbits and Aragorn were there. Then a new thought came about. 'What are they doing out there and are the other members here?!' Danny carefully unlocked the door and stuck her head out. It was all clear. She walked toward the kitchen deciding that if they were here, they probably were going to stay. Coming into the kitchen she sighed. Sitting at her kitchen table were all nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Frodo and Sam were chowing down on uncooked mushrooms. Pippin had his head in the freezer. "It's a never-ending winter in here Merry!" Gandalf was sitting by himself muttering something about the stupid Elf. Aragorn was sitting also but was staring at Boromir with a confused look. "Aren't you dead?" he asked him, but Boromir was staring off into Lala land. Gimli was glaring at Legolas who was walking around trying to explain what had gone wrong. "I must have said the wrong word." "Hello." Danielle said with forced happiness, "What are you people doing in my house?" Immediately everyone turned to look at her. "Ask the magic Elf who can get us anywhere with his wonderful elfyness." Gandalf said angrily. Legolas wasn't happy. "It was a spell thingy! It's not like you're totally perfect either Mr. You shall not pass!" "Okay!" Danny cut in, "That's just great, but can you go away now? My parents are going to be back in a couple days and I need you to be gone." "What's your name?" asked Frodo who acted like he hadn't even heard her question. Danny semi-smiled "Danielle but I'd rather be called Danny." Legolas tried to explain their dilemma. "We can't leave. At least, not right away and anyway I don't know if I could get us back. I don't remember the words." This made the rest of the Fellowship groan. Danny banged her head against the wall and then tried to regain some sanity.  
  
"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well stay at my house." she offered. "Really?" asked Pippin who was sort of scared of her because of what she had done earlier. "Yeah! I'm a fanfiction writer so I can guess what would happen if you were allowed to roam by yourselves. Each and every one of you would be torn apart by fangirls. Especially Legolas." she tried to explain. "What is fanfiction? What are fangirls? And why LEGOLAS?" Sam questioned. "Well, um. I've got it!" Danielle said this really loud so everyone jumped. "You can watch the movie! It's all about you and your quest." Danny said excitedly. "What is a movie?" Aragorn asked. She walked out of the room calling back, "Come on I'll show you." When she got to the living room she went over and turned on the T.V. "I'M READY! I'M READY!" the television roared. Legolas screamed, covered his delicate elf ears and dove under a table. "Sorry, sorry!" Danny said, quickly turning the volume down. "What is that?!" asked Merry with an amazed look on his face. "That's Spongebob Sqaurepants. It's a T.V. show. I'll explain more later." She said sticking the movie in the V.C.R. Everyone sat down and watched the whole thing beginning to end.  
  
I'll leave you in suspense about what they think about the movie. I will write more later. It will become more funny I command it! The next chapter involves chocolate, playstaion, and fast food. Chocolate!!!! ^-^ 


End file.
